


the mystery crop circle

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Moresomes, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Tomoya's Masahiro-sexual. There's no other way to explain his jacked up dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mystery crop circle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tags from [this post](http://unffinityandbeyond.tumblr.com/post/131875666905/tomoyanagase-replied-to-your-posti-love-the) [unffinityandbeyond](http://unffinityandbeyond.tumblr.com) wrote regarding the October 14, 2015 episode of TOKIO Kakeru: #mabo should get into tomoya’s tall grass dream and fuck him there. no one would know#that’s my mabonaga smut prompt for ya.

It’s not that it’s a bad situation or anything, being trapped in grass like this. In fact, it’s a pretty good situation, or at least that’s what Tomoya started to think the moment Masahiro found him sitting in the middle of his mysterious crop circle.

He’s not sure what got him here, grass tickling him beneath the fabric of his jeans as he kneels in it. He’s not sure what got his lips stretched–smiling and happy and slick with saliva–over the thick flesh of Masahiro’s cock. He only knows that he’s sighing with pleasure, that Masahiro’s fingers are in his hair, and that his own hands are gripping his drummer’s ass and urging for _more, yeah, that’s it, come on, come on, come_ on–

How good it is, to have his throat used the way it is. How good it is to be split open and to swallow and feel no form of relent. Masahiro is everywhere–filling his mouth, filling his hands, filling his mind his sight his nose and oh _God_ , his musk is so good Tomoya swears he could come from this alone. Masahiro knows just what he wants, knows just how he likes to be played with, knows that Tomoya loves when he thrusts in deep enough for the base of his cock to force Tomoya’s mouth open to its full potential.

And he knows how he likes to have three fingers plunged deep into him immediately, too–an action that never fails to have Tomoya crying out and bucking back as he sucks harder around…

_Hold on one fucking second._

The wet sound of Masahiro’s cock slipping from between his lips is the precursor to Tomoya looking over his shoulder, and his eyes widen as Masahiro– _another one?_ –is kneeling behind him, his fingers shoved deep and his eyes dark with desire and a grin on his stupid, handsome face. Before he knows it a thrill shocks up Tomoya’s spine at the sight of it (instinct, perhaps?), but he’s got absolutely no time to think about it before the first one’s turning his head back around and plunging his length back down the living promise of Tomoya’s throat.

The ‘fuck’ he lets out is muffled, replaced with a garbled sound that’s wet and hot and overwhelmed, and Tomoya whines as he clutches at Masahiro’s legs tighter, rocking back the precise moment a second index finger pushes its way into his hole.

His legs spread apart as he sinks further, and to be stretched on both ends is something that has Tomoya’s head spinning, his temperature rising higher and higher. He whimpers as another finger is shoved in, as his hair is pulled and warm lips start to drag up his spine. There’s too much of it–too much stimuli, too much _Masahiro_ , too much of his scent and his touch and the power of his thrusts pushing into his body.

 _Oh_ , but he’s so willing. So hungry and starved and so happy that the fingers are replaced, that a wet mouth sucks the swirl of his hole and a tongue starts to push in.

“Hhhhnnn!”

It has his head moving, bobbing, his tongue caressing the vein that throbs on the underside of Masahiro’s cock. He can hear a deep groan and he knows it comes from the one that’s holding his hair, but the man that spreads his cheeks apart and scrapes teeth over puckered flesh ends up making a sound of his own that Tomoya swears he can feel all the way inside him.

What a luxury it is, to be devoured at the same time he devours. Masahiro’s cock drips on his tongue and Tomoya laps it up with shameless desire, and when he feels his hips being raised higher and a finger sinking in along with the probing muscle of Masahiro’s tongue, the shrill sound he makes is wrapped around the blob of drool that starts to ooze out the corner of his mouth.

There’s no room for finesse in the jerky motions that Tomoya makes, his head moving back and forth along with the rocks of his hips. With him, Masahiro’s dick pumps forward and smears pre-come over the pink flesh of his throat, and with him Masahiro sucks and kisses and licks as Tomoya rides his face.

He’s going to come, he thinks. He’s going to come and it’s going to kill him, more so when there’s suddenly a hand wrapped around his cock and a warm mouth wrapping around him and–

Tomoya nearly chokes around his mouthful, and that’s because he doesn’t expect the third Masahiro lying on his back and guiding the tip of Tomoya’s dick in-between his own lips.

He doesn’t know what he wants. What he should be focusing on. He doesn’t know what to do with the scarlet emotions that broil in him, or with the way Masahiro’s hands roam over his body so warm and loving and sweet. Their calluses are incredible and Tomoya swallows hard at the same time his muscle tightens around a pink tongue, and to know that the little spurt of pre-come he oozes is being fed into an eager throat…

It can’t get any better than this, he thinks. It can’t get any better than having three Masahiros to have sex with–to worship his body and to love him in every way.

Or at least that’s what Tomoya thinks before the one behind him pulls away.

His tongue is replaced with something bigger, thicker, and Tomoya barely has any time to realise what’s about to happen before the inches of Masahiro’s dick is being fed into that end of him, too.

 _Slap, slap, slap_ –Tomoya’s body bounces with every steady push into his hole and he cries around the pulsing flesh in his mouth, cries out because his own dick is slick with saliva and so very _close_. The grass around them rustles when the wind blows through it, the hand in his hair tightening at the same time fingers clutch hard in his hips, and when one of Masahiro’s hands moves from Tomoya’s balls to his perineum to the edge of his stretched hole–

Two fingers plunge into him around the shaft filling his body and Tomoya _screams_.

The rhythm should be awkward with how many people are involved, but it’s _perfect_. Masahiro fucks his hole and Tomoya’s dick pushes deeper down his throat and then his head slides forward and swallows more of _Masahiro’s_ , and Tomoya is sobbing because it feels so _good_. He wants to come already–has wanted to since he got the opportunity to suck on throbbing, hot flesh–and he’s so close he starts to stiffen, rising higher and higher and–

* * *

Tomoya wakes up with his sheets soaked, his throat dry and his asshole twitching and his cock softening against his stomach. Tomoya wakes up fresh from rutting into sweet heat, and he wakes up to Masahiro staring at him because Tomoya’s come is on his stomach, too.

“Fuck me,” Tomoya breathes, sweating, trembling palms clutching Masahiro’s face and stroking the contours of it. “Fuck me, ‘hiro, holy _shit_ …”

Then he’s flipped over and his lover does just that.


End file.
